Enchanted
by Whoviangirl01
Summary: Rose Tyler is just an ordinary shop girl, wanting more out of her mundane life. John Smith is training to be a doctor and is far from your usual college student. When the two meet, both discover something more of life that they will never forget. (Sorry, bad summary) 10/Rose AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes, another new story. The idea for this one kind of hit me several weeks ago and has been bugging me ever since. Anyways, please enjoy and any feedback at all is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. :(

He could see everything from up here. Well, everything outside. The party was getting to be a bit much for him, the air humid from the exhausted breaths of couples dancing. The cool air was a welcome alternative. It all seemed so pointless, all the teenagers going out and dancing around, so fascinated with their own lives that they didn't pick up on anything that was happening around them. How could anyone be satisfied with this kind of life? Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed a good party as much as the next kid, but by now the whole thing was getting a bit tiring. He decided to go ahead home and get some rest before tomorrow, even if it meant having to be the first one to leave the party. Running a hand through his already wild hair, the boy was almost turned around when something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. A girl in a dress who he probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't just walked away from the boy next to her. She was gorgeous. Had an old-fashioned dress on like the majority of the other girls, but unlike them, she didn't look entertained. Rather, she looked almost uncomfortable in the midst of the crowd. He didn't realise he'd been staring until the girl looked straight up at him and gave him a wide smile.

"You alright up there mate?"

He blinked. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Little bit too much to drink?"

"What? No!" He called back, before noticing several stares in his direction. Maybe it was best that he go down there to talk to her. "Wait one moment." He hopped over the balcony railing onto the ground, managing to actually land on his feet without stumbling too much. Then, he took a bow, beaming at her. She laughed and walked towards him.

"You think you're so impressive."

He gave her a look of mock offence. "That's because I am so impressive." The girl giggled again. Now he could make out her appearance a little bit better, despite the darkness of the night, and see the blonde hair hanging past her shoulders in waves, and the most expressive wide eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"So, do you make a habit of jumping off balconies?" She asks, and he is a little bit shocked that she continues to talk to him.

"Nah, only to impress the pretty girls." Her head ducked down, her cheeks becoming tinted with a lovely pink blush. "You looked bored and I thought you'd like someone to talk to."

"I wouldn't mind the company. See that bloke over there?" She asked, pointing towards a dark-skinned bloke in a tuxedo laughing. He nodded. "That's my boyfriend, Mickey. He probably hasn't even noticed 'm gone. I was talking to them, but they're all talking about the match that they're missing."

"I've never really watched the matches. Always thought they were a bit dull." He said without thinking, then hurrying to amend the statement. "I mean for me. I'm sorry, that was rude wasn't it?"

She grinned. "A bit, yeah. 'S alright, though, I never really got the point of them. Just guys kicking a ball around. So if you don't watch matches, what do you do?"

"Not much really. Study a bit, watch the telly, eat beans on toast and fish and chips. Same old boring life like everyone else."

"What makes you say it's boring?" She asked curiously, seemingly unaffected by his comment.

"I dunno, it's just that everything's always the same. What are we accomplishing, you know? We sit here in a city in a small little country on a rather large planet. Yet, all we do is sit here with our beans on toast and watch our telly." He looked up at the sky. "Everything's the same every single day." There was a silence for a moment, and he wondered if that had been too much. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right in a way. But think about it like this, every day we are changing people's lives. Every time we talk to a person, or walk by them, we are in some way part of their life. Everyday we get to be in other people's lives, and in small little ways, we're helping them become who they're gonna be." She was looking straight at him, and he thought that he should probably close his mouth now. Her eyes darted to the ground. "'M sorry, that probably sounds completely mad."

"No, actually." He said softly, moving her face to look up at his. "That was beautiful." Right then, he almost kissed her. All he had to do was lean in a little closer and their lips would be touching.

"Hey babe," Mickey called suddenly from several feet away, "Wanna dance?" His hands jerked back from her face and stuffed themselves in his pockets. The girl jerks away too and mutters an affirmative to Mickey. She's almost to the dance floor when she turns back to him.

"It was lovely to meet you."

He nods. "Yeah. You too." Pausing, he really wishes he could think of something to say that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot. "Wait! What's your name?"

She answers without hesitation, like she trust him. Of course she does, she's just telling him her name.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." She's gone, then, running inside to meet her boyfriend. He's about to leave, to go back to his flat so he has time to study for his exam when he hears her voice again, right next to him.

"You never told me your name." She says, and looks at him expectantly.

"John Smith." He replies, loving how he can feel the moment imprinting itself onto his memory. John realises he should probably go now because he's staring at her where her boyfriend can see, and Mickey isn't looking very happy. Running towards his car, he can't seem to shake the feeling of extreme lightness out of his body. Strangely enough, John's never been one to have that feeling despite what his bouncy personality may make it appear. He checks his phone and sees three calls from Donna. Blimey, she's going to be mad. John decides to go ahead and dial his older sister's number number.

"Donna? Hello?"

"Spaceman!" She screamed into the phone. "I've been calling you all night! Where were you?"

"Calm down, I told you the other day I was going to a party."

"Yeah, well while you were out partying, I was busy sitting out here in the freezing cold."

"Donna, it's like sixteen degrees outside." John said exasperatedly, still a little bit guilty for forgetting to tell her where he'd hid the key.

"I can't find the key to the flat, so I've been outside this whole time."

"Why didn't you call Gramps or Lee?"

"Gramps didn't answer and I don't want to call Lee yet. He's so shy, and I'm afraid the poor thing-"

"Okay, I got it."

"So where's the key?"

"Uh," He hesitated. Where had he hidden it? "I'll be there in ten minutes. See you." And then John hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Suddenly, the thought occurred to him that he should've gotten Rose's number. Because it really had been lovely to meet her, and he hadn't really felt that good in years. He wondered if it was wrong to think about her this much after only talking to her for a few minutes. She was brilliant, though. He had never met someone who had thought of something like that, about changing individual people like that. Shaking his head, John turned onto his street. Rose Tyler was probably nothing more than an infatuation.

"So, are you gonna tell me who that was over there?" Mickey asked conversationally as he drove the car towards the Powell Estates. Rose rolled her eyes.

"He's just a bloke, alright? I already told you that!"

"Yeah, I know. Just didn't like the way you two were looking at each other, that's all." Rose kissed his cheek, and Mickey smiled at her.

"Like I said, he's just some bloke I met. I'll probably never see him again." A that moment, Rose felt the slightest bit guilty. Mickey really deserved better than her, someone that would love him more than Rose did. That was the thing, she did love Mickey, just not like she was supposed to. More like a brother than the boyfriend. Meeting John Smith had been magical, like someone had lit a spark inside her. It sounded completely ridiculous but she really couldn't stop thinking about him, about what he said about everything always being the same. He had described her life exactly, getting up, eating beans on toasts, watching telly, and working. Nothing was there anymore, and it felt like she was going through the motions. Forcing smiles and laughter at parties, pretending to be interested in the same things as everyone else. He had made her feel different, though. This funny feeling inside of her that made her feel like she could fly was all because of him. She wondered if he thought anymore about her like she was of him. Rose shook her head and tried to focus on what Mickey was saying. This was her life, and she really needed to get used to it.


	2. Suit and Converse

Suits and Converse

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I was on vacation for two weeks with no wifi so…yeah. Sorry. Anyways, long chapter this time. I really hope you guys like this. It was difficult to write this and get it to sound decent, so I really hope it ended up okay. Tell me what you think!**

_June 6, 2008_

She'd seen him immediately. Of course she had, he was impossible to miss, with the way he had waltzed into the store. No bloke walked into any clothing store like that, actually enthusiastic about shopping for a new suit. No bloke except for him, apparently. It was the fact that he was enthusiastic about shopping that drew stares from all the women in the stares, not the fact that he was so tall and handsome as hell. At least, that's what Rose told herself as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from him to focus on her task of counting the inventory. Really, what this was evidence of how exciting her life was. A gorgeous bloke walking into Hendriks was the highlight of her week. She had a mum and dad that were divorced, a boyfriend called Mickey whose main attribute was being able to sustain a safe relationship, and the job of a shopgirl. Guilt filled her mind immediately following that thought, though, and she chastised herself for being so negative. Mickey was great, and he really did care about her. That was what relationships for for. Her mum took care of her well, despite her never really seeing her dad, and Rose had a normal relationship with her. Working at Hendriks was dull, but as her mum said, it was a job that paid the bills. Her life was great.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the men's suits?" It was the bloke from earlier, looking at her intently. Waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, it's all the way in the back corner." She pointed him in he correct direction, and with a cheerful smile, he was off to the men's aisle.

"Oh my gosh, Rose." Shireen, Rose's sort-of friend since junior high, ran up to her.

"Listen, Shireen, I really don't have time-"

"He's gorgeous. Did you see that hair?"

"Yeah, he's not bad."

"And he likes you." Shireen wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in his direction, and Rose rolled her eyes at her fondly.

"He does not. Just looking for the suits, that's all." Shireen looked at her like she had just dribbled on her shirt.

"Yeah, and to find them, he decided to cross the entire store and ask you. Not me or any of the other girls that were right next to him. Rose, this is your chance. Get his number or do something!"

"You know I'm dating Mickey. I couldn't do that to him."

Rose walked away towards the mannequins and begin shelving some of the clothes in her basket. Shireen meant the best, but she always ended up meddling a little more than people would like. It drove Jackie insane, but Rose suspected that it was just because of how similar the two were. It might also have been that it was Shireen that had set her up with Jimmy Stone. The want-to-be rockstar and captain of the football team, Rose really thought she could get no better. She shivered a little, despite the warmth of the air.

"Hello, sorry to bother you again, but I had a question about the suit." The bloke from earlier startled Rose out of her reveries, and she spun around to face him. "Do you like it? I want to make sure it's great because I'm not going to wear something different." She stepped back to appraise the suit.

"What do you mean, that you'll wear it all the time?"

"Well, yeah, that's what Albert Einstein did."

"I hope that works out for you."

"You think you're so impressive." She laughed, looking at his slightly offended expression.

"I am so impressive."

"Whatever." Rose found herself enjoying this bloke's company more and more. "What's your name, by the way?"

"John Noble."

"Nice to meet you, John. My name's Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler." He repeated slowly, smiling. "Lovely name."

"Thanks." And then Rose stood there for a while, just staring at him beaming at her, getting sort of lost in his brown eyes before she realized this was probably a bit awkward for him. "Anyways, the suit. It's great on you, actually. And the shoes with it just sort of fit. Converse with a suit is definitely one of the more creative matches I've-"

"Rose, there you are!" Shireen interrupted abruptly, her dark hair bouncing as she bounded up to them. "I've been looking all over for you. Who's your friend?"

"John." He replied, suddenly looking a little nervous. "And I was just going."

"Oh, you don't have to go. Rose's and my shifts are almost over. Why don't you come to dinner with us?" Shireen batted her eyelashes not so subtly, and Rose had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "We could hit a pub and catch a match."

"That's alright, I've got some work I need to get done. I'll go pay for the suit and go."

"At least let me borrow your mobile for a mo. Just in case you change your mind." That was when Rose knew something was up. Shireen could usually pick up on when a bloke was interested. She also never pushed past a certain point. Why was John different? The man in question pulled his phone out of his pocket and reluctantly handed it to Shireen.

"So John," Shireen said, ignoring the mobile in her hand. "Do you live in the city?"

"Yeah, just a couple of blocks away from here."

"That's nice…you know what, go ahead and check out. I'll see you around sometime."

John nodded, albeit a little bit confusedly, and walked towards the register. Rose grabbed Shireen's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"A favor for you." She replied nonchalantly, inspecting her nails. "Mickey's great, but I'm not sure you guys are right for each other. He's just a bit too safe. This bloke likes you, Rose. He's gorgeous, and you already like him after 10 minutes. I'm not saying he's the one, but he could change things."

"Oh my god, Shireen, you've been watching way too many soap operas." Rose rubbed her head. "Just…fine. You know what, do whatever you like. I'm not giving up on Mickey, though, and I'm not just gonna fall for a guy like that."

"Honestly, Rose, I have no idea what you're so scared of." Shireen giggled. "I'm sorry, but I've got this amazing plan. All you've got to do is take this." She shoved John's mobile into Rose's pocket just as he walked out the door.

"What? No, he forgot his phone!"

"It's fine." Shireen sighed. "He'll remember soon enough probably. See ya Rose. Go home."

Rose groaned. This was wrong. She had basically just stolen his phone. Well, sort of. She could give it back tomorrow. Just call him and tell him. Easy enough. Now, though, Rose had a date with Mickey, and she still had to get ready. She would worry about all this tomorrow.

_June 7, 2008_

"Hello?"

"Hello Donna?" Rose said as she called someone from John's phone.

"Yeah, it's Donna. Is that you John?"

"No, sorry, it's Rose. John left his phone at Hendriks yesterday, and I was calling to return it."

"Well, thanks. He forgets his mobile everywhere, I swear. I'll send him over. Where are you?"

"I'm at my flat. The Powell Estates, number 48."

"Alright. Thanks again."

Rose hung up with a sigh of relief. She really wasn't sure why she had even agreed to take the phone from Shireen. It was getting old, all of Shireen's dreaming about Prince Charming. Why couldn't she just accept that Rose was with Mickey. He was safe, and he wasn't going to ever hurt her. Her mum loved him, and he loved Rose. How much better could it get? She turned on the telly, and as it blared on with its stories, she couldn't help the memories that entered her mind. Rose had watched her dad break her mum's heart, and she really didn't want to go through anything like that. If she had to choose, she would pick safety over passion any day. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Blimey, that had been quick. She checked her watch and blinked. It said two hours had passed, but that was impossible. Rose had only been here for a couple minutes. She must have dozed off. The knock sounded again.

"Coming!" She ran over and opened the door. "Hello!"

"I believe you have my mobile." Rose had to resist the smile that threatened to spread across her face at his rapid change in expression, as he went from a bemused expression to a concerned one. "Sorry, that was rude. I can be a bit rude at times. Well, I say sometimes...Donna says I never take my foot out of my mouth. Foot out of my mouth? That's a strange expression, isn't it? Who would put their foot in their mouth in the first place? I suppose that's the point, but isn't it difficult to put your foot in your mouth? That's suggesting that you would need a talent to be rude. Which is odd, because being rude isn't very difficult. Unless-"

"You know what, it's alright. Forgetting to say hello isn't that bad." He took a breath, and she opened the door a little wider. "You want a cuppa?" He nodded, toeing his shoes off on the ground. She sure didn't remember him being this energetic at the store, Rose thought, as John bounced into the living room.

"Lovely little flat you've got here." He said, looking at one of the books on the shelf.

"It's my mum's, actually. I help her pay the rent and take care of the place." Rose chuckled to herself. "Not that she really needs help." She walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch next to John, handing him a cup. "Here's your phone, by the way. I'm sorry, Shireen handed it to me right as you were leaving and I couldn't catch up-"

"It's fine. This isn't the first time I've lost it." John took another sip. "There was this one time when I was being interviewed for a job. I told them that there was no one that would be more responsible than me about the job, and then I left my phone on their desks!" Rose snorted a little, unable to stop herself. "I didn't get the job that time."

"Wow," Rose said after calming down, "You know what, I'm starving. Wanna go get some chips?"

"They're on me." He stood up and offered his arm to her.

"What do you mean you haven't got any money?"

"I mean," John slowly reached into his pockets, "I forgot my wallet at my flat."

Rose rolled her eyes amusedly, and pulled out a couple of pounds. "Fine, I guess I'll pay then." She exchanged the money for the chips and then drenched them in vinegar. She ate one quickly.

"Oh, these are gorgeous." Rose bit into another chip slowly, making a show of savouring its taste.

"They were." John whined, wrinkling his nose. "You've ruined them! They're covered in vinegar."

"Come on, these are amazing. Have you even tried one?"

"I really don't want to. Look at that grease!"

"Are you some sort of health food enthusiast?"

"No, but I think you might need a chat with one. Seriously, this vinegar could kill a person! How are you eating-" Rose shoved a chip into his mouth, and he reluctantly chewed it. "Still don't like it." John swallowed the chip and grabbed another one. "I just don't want you to die from vinegar overload.

"How selfless of you." She said dryly, before grabbing the basket from him.

"Oi, no fair! Now you get all the chips."

"I thought you didn't like them." He looked at her with a mock glare, before taking the chips back. "Have you ever just gotten tired of living in the same dreary city every single day? I mean, I love it and I love London, it's just a little bit dull after a while. I've never been anywhere outside of the city, but you always see pictures of beaches and forests and jungles. Here it's always so grey, but there are other places where it's blue and green. Where it just seems perfect."

"You've never been outside the city?"

"Nope. Never."

"Rose, would you- Okay, so you barely know me and I barely know you, and this is going to seem sort of strange, but just listen." He ran a hand through his hair. "There's this beach a couple of hours away, you said you'd never been outside London, and its brilliant. We could-" He paused, and tugged at his ear. "We could go. If you'd like. I can pay for the plane tickets, people owe me favours, and I've got a job near there anyways. I wouldn't mind the company though." That sounded amazing, she wanted to say, . Rose would love to go to the beach and watch the waves. She would love to be able to travel, and she did trust John. Mickey, though. And her mum. She couldn't just leave them. And really, it didn't make sense to travels somewhere with a person you'd barely just met.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to, really, but I've got a boyfriend and my mum..."

"No, it's fine. I understand. That's, that's good." John stopped. "I should probably just go now. Thanks for the chips and tea. And the phone. Yeah." He turned away and walked across the street. Rose should have left then. She should have been able to go her way immediately. Unfortunately, though, she was stuck watching him leave and walk away. Rose really didn't think she should be feeling this guilty right now, but that didn't stop the regret from spreading. She'd done the right thing. As soon as she started to walk away, she heard John's voice and she stopped in her tracks.

"Rose," he said breathlessly, "Did I mention that I'll bring chips?" Really, you couldn't expect her to say no a second time.

"So…what do you think?" John's hands return once again to his pockets as he expectantly waited for Rose's answer, but she was no longer listening. "It's called 'Darlig Ulv Stranden', which is Norwegian for Bad Wold Bay. I know it's not your classic beach or anything, bit cloudy and all…"

"I love it." She whispered, her voice somehow sounding above the crashing waves. Something about it was inherently beautiful, the serene feeling of it all. Rose felt that she could disappear into the beach, the light coloured sand and the grey waters of the ocean.

"We can sit down, if you'd like." John spread out the overcoat he'd been wearing beneath them and sat down as she nodded dumbly.

"Why're we the only ones here?"

"This isn't the only beach in Norway. The others are more popular, a little sunnier as well. I just thought that maybe you might like this one because," he paused, seemingly lost in the scenery, "I dunno, I've just always loved it. If you don't, that's fine. I can take you somewhere else, or you can go-"

"Thank you." Rose finally turned to look at his face, and she was shocked to see how much his face reminded her of this beach. His eyes looked years younger, but yet at the same time, more full of pain and suffering. They were more open, and his body was relaxed as he stared at the sun just beginning to near the ocean's surface. "Did you used to live around here?" She asked abruptly, internally cursing herself for breaking the spell of the quietness. "I mean, it seems like you come here pretty often and all."

"No. I lived in a small town called Leadsworth before I was in London. Got a scholarship to a uni in the city, and I've been there ever since."

"Do you miss it? Your home and all you family?"

"Nah, not me. I always couldn't wait to get out of there; to go and explore the world." His expression quickly became tighter as he mentioned his old home, and Rose considered asking him about it. "What about you, then? Your family? Boyfriend? Anything interesting?" She laughed.

"Interesting, no. You walking into Hendriks would have been the highlight of my month. I've got a mum and a dad, they're divorced, and a boyfriend called Mickey. Obviously, I'm a shopgirl at Henriks. Haven't got my A-levels or anything. That's about all there is."

"That's nice. Who do you live with?" John asked curiously, and Rose really tried to ignore the sincereness of his concern with her life. He was going to be the death of her.

"My mum. I never really see my dad."

"What about your boyfriend? Rickey, was it?"

"Mickey!" She playfully nudged John's shoulder. "He's a great guy. Works as a mechanic in a place near my flat."

"How'd you meet him?"

"We grew up together, actually. He lived two doors down from me, so we ended up being together a lot. One day, he finally asked me out after a particularly rough breakup. I said yes, of course, and here we are."

"Do you love him?" Rose felt herself freeze. Did she love Mickey? Why would he ask that? The question seemed to echo through her brain, refusing to leave her alone.

"I…I'm not sure I even believe in love."

"What do you mean, you don't believe in love?"

"I don't believe in the kind in fairytales in movies. You know, all the googly eyes and thudding hearts?" She laughed. "Mickey really cares about me, and I care about him. Together, we're good. Not perfect, not extraordinary, just good. And that's enough for me." John sat silently for a while, thinking, and staring at the sky. They'd gotten to the beach rather late, so the sun was now just barely above the surface waves. It was one of the most amazing sights she'd ever seen, all of the colours reflecting off the sea. Strangely enough, she'd never really taken the time to watch the sun set before.

"I bet you 20 quid that I can convince you that love is real." His voice cut through the silence smoothly and she turned her head towards him.

"Done." They both turned back to the sun.

"Thanks for this again, by the way. It's brilliant." Rose said softly after a while.

"No problem." John grinned widely at her, eyes sparkling. "Pleasure was all mine."


End file.
